Phantom of the Hellicarrier
by HawkeyesAimee
Summary: Robin is an agent of SHIELD with the unique gift of being able to tell when someone is lying, which makes her their number 1 for interrogation. But what happens when the person she is interrogating won't talk. At all.
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom of the Hellicarrier**

**I have killed many people in my lifetime, but I have never been caught. If I kill someone then I am doing the world a favor, and usually no one minds. Unless you're a secret government agency who just HAS to know everything about everyone. Which is the reason I let them 'catch' me so they could 'interrogate' me, and they could be satisfied with their pathetic lives. **

** I sat in their interrogation room. The usual gray walls, "mirror" in the front next to the door, and a single table with two chairs. I sat there with the same solemn expression I usually wear. I didn't have any intention of telling them anything. If I remember correctly, this is America and I do have the right to remain silent.**

** I had lived in France my entire life, and I worked and owned the **_**Opera Popular**_**. It used to be fun, up until 6 years ago, when the accident happened and I never wanted to go back. I hadn't been in a single play since then, and I wasn't going to.**

**Six years ago, we were doing the usual play **_**The Phantom of the Opera. **_**We were the best people, with the best director, and the best actors and actresses. I had played the Phantom since I was young, and I always marveled in his mystery. It was all fun and games up until we were building the set and I was dancing around, and playing with a couple of friends. My sister was on top of a very tall ladder, and I accidentally bumped into it. **

** Emily was standing where she shouldn't have been and the ladder fell, and she went with it. No one could catch her, due to the extremely big and heavy ladder falling down. When the paramedics arrived it was too late, and I was completely alone. Our parents had died two years before that, and now I was completely alone with absolutely no family. **

** That was also the day I stopped talking, completely. I hadn't said a word since then, and I wasn't about to let some agent of SHIELD make me. As those thoughts went through my head, there she was. She was 5'9, and muscular, but thin. She had brown hair that went a bit past her shoulders. She had shining blue eyes, that reminded me of the sky. **

** She sat in the chair across from me and sat down and put her arms on the table she immediately started talking "Okay, why the hell can't anyone get you to talk? You realize if you don't cooperate we could throw you in prison." I rolled my eyes and looked at her with pure disgust. I couldn't stand American women, and I had no intention on humoring them with begging. I also had no plans on going to jail, because it would only take me two seconds to break out, and no one would notice. **

** She glared at me and said "Look, you can be as tough as you want, but SHIELD can see right through your tough boy act, and we know you're scared." I almost broke into a laugh, and a grin, but I held my face and stared at her with the same expression.I didn't have any fears, because I didn't have anyone to fear for. If they thought I was afraid, then they were very mistaken, and obviously had nothing better to do.**

** "Let's cut to the chase" she said in a hard tone "We know you're a mutant. At least tell us what your power is." I am not telling you anything, saying I don't think in English, I think in numbers. I know six dead languages that you would dream of being able to know. Why would I tell you anything, about who I was, or what I wasn't? That would be cheating, and cheaters never win.**

** She stared at me and said "Are you hungry? Do you even eat? That had to have been a long flight, and you are probably hungry, or thirsty. Do you want anything?" She said in a lighter tone with a smile on her face. I rolled my eyes, because I didn't need food to survive. Okay, that was a lie, because regardless of being a mutant, I am human, I think. **

** She glared and said "If all you're going to do is roll those big black eyes at me then this conversation is over!" She got up in a very bad mood, and walked oddly slow out the door, as if I was going to stop her. She walked off and I heard someone say "Did you try sign language?" and she responded with "Shut up, Coulson."**

** I sat in the boring room for about twenty more minutes until she glided through the door yet again. Her next step was to try to use sign language "Are you deaf, and mute?" she signed. I wanted badly to respond to her, but that would break everything I have spent my whole life building, so I continued to look at her with my emotionless face. **

** She banged her head on the table and said "I am not giving up on you We can make this work. She acted as if we were in a relationship and having problems, probably another useless tactic. I wish she would just give up. It was around eleven p.m. when she finally looked at me and said "I will be back in the morning. And you are going to talk to me." I watched her leave the room as she laid a sandwich on the table. It was a kind gesture, but I wasn't giving into her useless games. **

** I think she has some sort of fascination with trying to get me to talk. What is so special about my voice? Everyone has a voice, yes, all are unique, but mine is just as good as anyone else's. Except mine was probably a bit better, considering I could sing opera, but hey I grew up in France and I owned the most famous opera house in existence. Therefore, making me rich beyond belief, and it made me wonder if this SHIELD knew anything about me. If they did, then why bring me in for questioning if they have all their answers, which means they need me for something. **

** A man walked in and said "Would you rather sleep in here, or in a cell?" I stood and glided over past him, towering over him and his two agents. One looked similar to him with long brown hair, and pulled back into a ponytail. She had a gun in her holster and her hand kept twitching toward it, which insinuates she must be trigger happy. She stood close enough to the other agent, and you could tell by the way their eyes kept meeting that there was something there. By the bruises on her arms, I could definitely tell there was something very romantic there.**

** The man had medium length blonde hair that hung down over his forehead, and bright blue eyes, but a bit darker than the woman who interrogated me. The man walking in front of me must have been Coulson, since his voice was the same I had heard before. The woman behind me whispered "She get anything out of him?" The man next to her with blond hair said "I don't think so. He won't talk to anyone." Coulson turned around and said "Aimee. I need your keys." She walked swiftly by me and handed him her keys and the man behind me smiled at her. **

** She rolled her eyes and said "Don't start, Clint." Clint laughed until Coulson gave him a death glare, then it was once again silent.**


	2. Day 2

The next day I was back in the same interrogation room, with the same female. She stared at me and slid a string cheese to me and said in a flat voice "Eat. It's good for you. You look like you've had a rough night." I wonder what her first clue could have been. Maybe the dark black drapes that hung under my eyes? Or the stiffness of my back, since they made me sleep on the crappiest bed I've ever seen.

To get technical, they couldn't even hold me here anymore. They haven't charged me for anything, and if I was correct, they couldn't stop me from walking out the door. Then again, I was having way too much fun in watching this stunning woman try and make me talk. I wasn't going to lie to myself and say she wasn't completely gorgeous because she was. She had a sense of beauty and confidence to her, but by the looks of her, that confidence was dwindling.

She looked me over as I stared at the cheese stick with the same flat, emotionless, face. I looked a bit more closely and her name tag read 'Agent Robyn Hamilton' and above it read 'Professional Interrogator'. Ooh, a professional, I am flattered to be in the presence of such a special title, but that's all it is. It's a title that puts her in a category. I don't talk, because I don't want to be a part of categories, and I don't want anyone involved in my barren life.

I decided I would humor her today, I grabbed the cheese stick, and I opened the package and began to pull off the strings and eat them. I saw the confidence light her eyes and she had the fire again. Good, because I thought today was going to end up being boring. I ate the cheese stick and finished it up, and then she smiled with a wicked grin "Did you like it?" I just stared at her, like I usually did. My blank, pale face, with my blank black eyes, and my long black hair, which was (Why not my hair too?) also blank.

She put her lip up, and thought for a moment, and then she said in a light tone "I'll tell you some things about me, and then will you open up a bit more?" I just stared at her with my blank face. She grimaced, and said "My name is Robyn Hamilton, and I am a SHIELD agent, and I excel at interrogation. I am a mutant and I can detect when people are lying, so when I do eventually get you to talk, you are screwed if you lie to me." I could tell her confidence was faltering again, because she had a feel of desperation.

I still refused to talk, because I didn't want to give in, at least, not today. I was thinking maybe I would talk tomorrow, but definitely not today. She sighed "Look Christopher, I want to help you, but you need to speak to me in order for me to do that." I glanced up at her bright blue eyes, and she wanted me to talk to badly. She almost had a look of, need, or want. I looked deeper into her eyes, even though she stood across the table from me. I saw a tiny swirl of color, and then I realized that she was starting to develop a small crush on me.

I knew she was because of the way her fingers kept twitching toward me, her eyes looked at me with a certain passion, and her body kept swaying. I knew then that she was dying for sexual attention, not necessarily sexual, but caring, and emotional attention. She wanted me, and I blinked in response to this.

Her face switched from wanting to loathe in a millisecond, yes, she's definitely a woman. Her eyes tried to find a weakness in me and her hands flung on table and banged against it "Come on! Give me something! Give me anything!" She was on the verge of giving up and I could tell.

I looked at her with the same expression, no matter how much I wanted to laugh or smile or give her an expression. I then realized that I had been doing this for way too long. A normal person would have given in a long time ago; then again I was no normal person. I wanted to relieve her pain- no. Christopher Brooks was not giving in to anyone. Especially, some smart ass SHIELD agent with a badge, and a good body.


End file.
